


Let me take care of you

by xcute_psychox



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox
Summary: Octavio wakes up with phantom pain plaguing his body.Elliott is there to help him.Written for the Miroctane Anniversary Event!Day 4: Domestic
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I almost had an existential crisis because I wasn't sure if this really fits the criteria but I wanted to show that Octavio has his vulnerable moments as well.

The first thing Octavio noticed when waking up was a sharp and throbbing pain in his thighs.  
His whole body was covered in sweat and he could barely stop himself from shaking as his eyes tried to adjust to the early morning light.

The runner remembered dreaming about long forgotten days of him still having his real legs, followed by his famous grenade launch and finally his stay at the hospital.

And now here he was, in Elliott's apartment that had become more of a home for him than his own, laying in the other man's king size bed.  
The trickster was still dead asleep and quietly snoring right next to him, one of his arms lazily resting on top of Octavio's right hip which made him feel even more uncomfortable than he currently was. Another wave of pain started surging through his lower half, this time way more intense than before and the daredevil knew he had to do something.

Gritting his teeth together, Octavio tried sitting up which proved to be an almost impossible task.  
'Get over yourself.', the runner scolded himself in his thoughts.   
'You're acting as if you've never had phantom pain before. Stop your whining and get up.'  
He really tried fighting against the pain but every time he managed to sit up a little bit further, his thighs would start to ache again and destroy all of the progress made so far.

  
Octavio knew that he could wake Elliott up and ask him to grab the numbing cream and maybe some painkillers from the bathroom since this wasn't the first attack that the daredevil experienced in the presence of his partner.   
The first time it had happened, the couple had agreed to move some of Octavio's supplies into Elliott's apartment instead since the runner frequently spend his time there anyway. The trickster had taken really good care of him but Octavio hated having to ask for help once again.  
This was so embarrassing and he was such a big crybaby and-

"Babe? Everything okay?", the older male's still sleepy sounding voice spoke up next to him, a quiet yawn following his words as Elliott slowly propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.  
"Sí, I'm fine, just-", Octavio didn't manage to come any further, yet another wave rushing through this thighs, making him collapse against the various pillows behind him and attempting to curl up into a little ball.

  
"H-hey..easy, easy..", the trickster's voice sounded a lot more awake now, his partner carefully drawing his arm back and placing his hand on the runner's cheek instead which earned him a quiet hiss in return.  
"Alright, no touching, I get it. I'll..I'll be right back."  
Octavio watched the brunette quickly getting up through half lidded eyes which was usually a sight he very much appreciated since the other man slept in only his underwear most of the time but today all he could focus on was the intense pain plaguing his body.

Octavio did not know how much time had passed before the blanket still covering his thighs was slowly drawn back and he could feel his boyfriend sitting down next to him.

  
"I know what I've said a few moments ago but I do need to touch you now.", Elliott quietly began saying and Octavio could make out a package of painkillers and the numbing cream Ajay had gifted him quite a while ago, both of these items being placed on the small nightstand next to the bed.  
"Are you alright with that?", the trickster continued, Octavio managing to nod and signalling his partner that he could go on.  
"I'll make it quick, I promise."

Elliott uncapped the cream, slowly bringing the daredevil's body into a better and more accessible position, pushing the already short pants he was wearing further up.  
"I'll start now. Take a deep breath."

  
The pain of Elliott touching him almost made the runner scream out loud, the trickster's hands feeling like fire on his skin but he knew that enduring this whole process would be worth it in the end. Just a little bit longer-  
"I can't! I can't fucking do this!", Octavio loudly cried out, harshly shoving his partner's hand away and shaking his head multiple times.

  
It pained Elliott to see the other male hurting but he knew that there was no way around this.  
The brunette still vividly remembered the first time Octavio had have phantom pain around him, in what a vulnerable state it left him in and that simple painkillers were often times not enough.  
"Octavio..", Elliott spoke up in a gentle voice though he refrained from touching the daredevil again for now.  
"I can imagine how much it hurts and you're clearly in a lot of pain. It's not gonna be easy, I know that but I only want to help you.  
Can you please look at me, darling?"

A couple of minutes passed with neither of them moving or saying anything else before Octavio managed to lift his head up, looking at the trickster with tears forming in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Good..focus on me. Everything's gonna be alright and we'll get through this together. If it gets too much again, just say the word and we'll take a break, okay?", his partner continued, dipping two of his fingers back into the cream and bringing them into the direction of Octavio's thighs.  
"I'll start again now. Remember..focus on me..it's gonna be over quicker than you think."

The daredevil readied himself for another wave of burning pain, keeping his eyes obediently on his boyfriend though like he had told him to but surprisingly this time it was way more manageable.  
Elliott's fingers still made him feel uncomfortable and he could barely resist the urge to roll away from the other man but all in all, it didn't trigger any super intense reaction like a few moments prior.

Which gave him enough time to observe the brunette's facial features.  
The other man had a pretty concentrated look on his face, his brows scrunched together while he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, the trickster's chocolate brown eyes flicking back and forth between Octavio's thighs and the younger man's face, making sure that he was still doing alright.  
Elliott's normally perfectly styled hair was laying flat across the top of his head, a fact he would probably freak out about given the chance and Octavio noticed that his beard looked a bit unkempt which was quite unusual for someone who usually paid a lot of attention to his appearance and tried to be as perfect as possible.

"Aaand we're all done here!", the trickster's voice announced, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him blink multiple times, realizing that Elliott was directly looking at him now, his lips curled up into a soft smile.  
"You did so well, baby. How are you feeling?", his boyfriend asked, busying himself with putting the cap back on the cream and reaching out for the painkillers. "Do you need any of these as well?"  
"No..no, it's fine..feels better already..", Octavio managed to choke out, his own voice sounding quite weak and exhausted.  
'Pathetic.', his inner voice reminded him.

"I'm glad to hear that..r-really! Just give me two minutes to put everything away and wash my hands! I'll be right back."  
And with those words Elliott grabbed both the painkillers and cream and disappeared into the bathroom for a second time, leaving Octavio alone in the bedroom that was slowly getting illuminated by more and more sunlight shining in from the double windows to his right.

He had not lied.  
The pain was still there but had faded into something that reminded him more of sore muscles like he had just finished a long and intense match.  
Octavio could feel how much the random attack had tired him out, getting into a more comfortable position and dragging the blanket over himself, all the earlier sweat having cooled and leaving him with goosebumps all over his body.

A dip on the bed told Octavio that Elliott had returned, the trickster running his fingers through the bright green hair of the runner.  
"You still good?", his partner wanted to know, Octavio giving him a single nod as an answer and reaching out for Elliott's hand that wasn't occupied with his hair.  
"Stay with me..por favor.."  
"Of course, darling. Anything for you."

  
Slipping back under the blanket as well, Elliott laid down next to the daredevil who immediatly moved closer towards him, burying his head into the crook of the brunette's neck.  
"Try to get some more sleep.", Elliott said, noticing how hard Octavio was trying to keep his eyes open.  
"I won't go anywhere."  
  


The next time the runner awoke, the sun was already high up in the sky, almost blinding him with it's light shining directly in his face.

  
Elliott was still right next to him, having put on a simple white shirt while Octavio had been sleeping and currently watching some colourful cartoon show which was playing on the TV hanging on the wall across the bed.

"Morning.", the trickster said once he noticed that Octavio had opened his eyes, quickly leaning downwards to place a gentle kiss on to his partner's forehead.  
"You look a lot better than a few hours ago. How are your thighs?", Elliott continued, focusing his full attention on the daredevil now who was still in the same position he had fallen asleep in.  
"Much better. Only aching a bit but I'll manage. Thanks to you.", Octavio answered, sitting up as best as he could and capturing his boyfriend's lips in slow and almost sleepy kiss.

"Seems like someone is back to being affectionate again, huh?", Elliott teased in an amused voice, letting his left hand travel over Octavio's back and rubbing slow circles over it.  
"Is my damsel in distress hungry?"  
"No, not rea-", the daredevil began answering when his stomach suddenly let out a loud rumble, causing the other man to quietly laugh and draw his hand back, changing into a sitting position and shuffling to the edge of the bed.  
"I'll get you something. I think we still have a package of Fruit Loops. I know they're your favourite brand of cornflakes.", the brunette said while fully getting up and heading towards the bedroom door.

The brunette had already opened up the door when he suddenly stopped and turned back into Octavio's direction who had relaxed back against the pillows and took some interest in the cartoon show now as well.  
"Actually..there's one more thing I would like to ask."  
Elliott crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking and sounding pretty unsure about his next words as if he didn't know if it was actually a good idea to ask them.

  
"Why didn't you just wake me up earlier? I..I mean, no offense but..it seemed as if you wanted to hide your pain from me which..obviously didn't work."

"Why didn't you trim your beard or style your hair yet?", Octavio questioned in return, clearly being taken aback by what his partner had just said.  
"H-huh? What..what does that have t-to do with my question?", the trickster stuttered in confusion, raising a hand to stroke over his facial hair and run it through his still flattened curls.

"I..honestly don't understand what you mean by that but look..", Elliott slowly said, returning to the bed once more and sitting down so he was on eye level with the runner.

  
"I know I don't have to be perfect in front of you. I don't have to play the role of Mirage, I can be Elliott and know that you still love me.  
And the same goes for you as well. When you're with me, there's no need for you to be Octane who doesn't fear anything and is always being cool no matter what he does or happens.  
You can be Octavio, you can be vulnerable, it won't make me love you any less. And I'll gladly take care of you for as long as you'll let me."

All Octavio could manage was to stare at Elliott, the trickster's words replaying over and over in his head while his inner voice told him that he was just lying and would leave the daredevil once he got too difficult even after all the the time they had already spent together.  
"Do you..really mean that, cariño..?", the runner quietly asked after a few moments had passed.  
"Of course I do, darling. I love you a lot.", his boyfriend answered, carefully pulling Octavio into a tight hug. "And being in pain and admitting it does not make you weak. You're still one of the strongest people I know."

"Muchas gracias.", Octavio finally said after a couple minutes of more hugging, the voice in his head getting quieter with every passing one.  
"You know I'm not too good with words but I really appreciate what you just told me.  
Can I..still have my cereal now? I'm literally starving."

  
A chuckle escaped Elliott's lips following those words and after making sure that Octavio was back into a comfortable position, he got up for the fourth time this day.  
"Sure thing. And after that we could take a bath and order some pizza for late lunch. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds great, amor. But only if I get to have extra pepperoni on mine!"

  
"Anything for you, angel. Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> These FF's keep getting longer, so thank you to everyone who has made it this far! ♡


End file.
